The present invention relates generally to antennas, and more particularly to antennas for global navigation satellite systems.
Global navigation satellite systems (GNSSs) can determine positions with high accuracy. In a GNSS, a GNSS antenna receives electromagnetic signals transmitted from a constellation of GNSS satellites located within a line-of-sight of the antenna. The received electromagnetic signals are then processed by a GNSS receiver to determine the precise position of the GNSS antenna.